1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum, and more particularly to a drum assembly that may be easily assembled without providing holes in the drum body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical drums comprise a cylindrical body having two frames secured to the upper and lower portions for securing two membranes to the drum However, the cylindrical body should be formed with a number of fastening holes so as to secure a number of couplers to the cylindrical body and so as to secure the frames to the cylindrical body. The couplers are then fixed to a support stand and the like. However, the holes spoil the quality of the sound.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drums.